User blog:Atidanx215079/PG Removal: Jay Cochran
Jay Cochran is a protagonist in 1990 film Revenge. Who is He? Jay was a retired United States Naval Aviator who, after 12 years in the service, wants to relax and live one day at a time. One day he goes to Mexico, accepting a matched pair of Beretta shotguns and an invitation from his wealthy friend named Tiburon "Tibey" Mendez to spend time at his hacienda in Mexico. It turns out that Tibey is a crime lord crime boss, constantly surrounded by bodyguards. Then Cochran meets a beautiful young woman named Miryea. It turns out that she is Tibey's wife who lives in lavish surroundings but is unhappy because her much older husband has no interest in having family, as he feels that her pregnancy would spoil her looks. Jay was at first a welcome guest and presents his friend with a Navy G-1 leather flight jacket. Problem arises when Miryea gets acquainted with Jay. She becomes attracted to him. The next day they share a private walk on the beach. During a party, with Tibey and his men nearby, Jay and Miryea secretly have sex. Tension grows, as Jay is worried that Tibey will become aware of the situation. Miryea begs Jay not to leave. They arrange a secret rendezvous, Miryea pretending that she will be visiting a friend in Miami when she actually is going to accompany Jay to a remote cabin. But their affair does not stay hidden for long: They are caught by Tiburon and his thugs at their hideout. In rage Tiburon beats her up and cuts her mouth with a knife before selling her away as a hooker. Jay was beaten up badly and was left for dead in the desert. But Jay survives, recuperates, gathers those who also have issues with his former friend, and together they set out for personal vengeance. Eventually Jay and his company ambushes Tiburon. Before Jay kills him, Tiburon angrily demands his former friend that all this happened due to Jay stealing Miryea from him, and demanded Jay apologize for what he had done, which Jay complies. Jay eventually finds Miryea, but it is too late: While Jay was spending majority of the movie looking for her, Miryea has no wishes to live the life of a common prostitute, so she persuaded her drugger, who has AIDS, to share a needle with her, thus infecting her. She had one last moment to look at Jay and whispering to him that she loves him before she expires. Why He Cannot Qualify *He is the root cause of the whole problem in the movie. In fact, before killing Tiburon his former friend reminded him all the tragedies happened because Jay stole Miryea and demanded Jay apologize to him. Even though unhappy as Miryea was, taking someone's spouse is unacceptable. *By stealing Miryea from Tiburon and knowing what kind of person Tiburon was, Jay gave into temptation. *He went on a vengeful personal quest and was more than eager to kill and mutilate. Verdict if his PG should be kept, state why. Simply saying 'keep' does not count. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals